El pato
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Son una serie de O.S. Sin orden alguno. EXplica varias situaciones de los Herondale y su miedo a los patos. habrá personajes de Dark artifices, The mortal instruments y Infernal devices.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

Yo solo juego con ellos y les hago sufrir un poquito.

Capítulo 1 Kit Herondale.

Ty se encontraba fuera del instituto. Había encontrado un pato en un estanque y estaba tratando de cogerlo.

Media hora después, tras haber recibido varios picotazos, al fin tenía al pato calmado en sus brazos.

Se dirigió al instituto deseoso de enseñarle a sus hermanos y a Kit lo que había cogido.

Vio primero a sus hermanos que estaban reunidos en la cocina.

a todos les hizo gracia el animal y Dru y Tavi se acercaron a acariciarlo.

Tiempo después, Ty se marchó a su habitación.

Observó al animal un buen rato estudiándolo con sus ojos grises.

Dos horas más tarde, Ty caminaba por los pasillos buscando al pato. Porque se había escapado.

Kit estaba en uno de los salones sentado sin hacer nada.

Entonces escuchó un sonido escalofriante.

"Cuac"

El chico respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse.

-(Lo mismo se trata de Tavi jugando) -Pensó.

-(Aunque no entiendo por qué tiene que jugar a imitar a esos... seres) -Se dijo horrorizado.

"Cuac"

Esta vez, el sonido se escuchó mucho más cerca.

Kit respiró profundamente de nuevo.

"Cuac"

El sonido se había escuchado muy cerca. Justo detrás de él.

De repente recordó algo y se estremeció.

Ty solía traer animales al instituto para estudiarlos.

Le dieron ganas de gritar al percatarse de que quizá aquello que hacía ese ruido demoniaco, fuera la más bil de las bestias. Un malvado pato.

Algo le rozó uno de los brazos. Sintió cosquillas y se puso rígido.

Giró la cabeza muy lentamente y entonces lo vio.

Ahí estaba la bestia sanguinaria.

Era negro y le miraba como si quisiera comérselo.

Pato y adolescente se miraron fijamente durante un rato.

"Cuac"

Kit volvió a estremecerse.

El pato se acercó más al muchacho y se subió a su regazo.

El recién encontrado Herondale quería correr y esconderse para siempre.

Se quedó muy quieto y aguantó la respiración.

El chico escuchó pasos fuera que se acercaban.

Alguien entró al salón y se acercó.

Kit no quería mover la cabeza para mirar quién había entrado. Sabía que si dejaba de mirar al pato, éste le haría algo horrible.

-Aquí estás. -Se escuchó la voz de Ty.

El recién llegado se acercó y levantó al pato del regazo de un horrorizado Kit.

-¿Esa bestia es tuya?

-¿Bestia? Pero si es un pato. -Comentó Ty sin comprender.

-Ty. Tienes que entender, que esos... esos... esos seres, son el mal reencarnado. Es el peor de los demonios.

El ojigris le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Kit. Solo es un pato. -Dijo Ty muy despacio como si kit fuera tonto.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Julian, Alec y Jace.

Alec echó un vistazo por la sala y soltó una risita.

Ty dejó al animal en el suelo para saludar a los recién llegados.

Jace estaba mirando a Kit porque estaba algo pálido.

El rubio se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Un demonio. Es un demonio. -Susurró Kit espantado.

Jace le miró sin comprender.

Trató de acercarse aún más, pero el chillido de Kit se lo impidió.

-¿Qué ocu...?

-La pregunta de Jace quedó interrumpida por algo que le había rozado la pierna.

Se agachó sin mirar y apartó a lo que le tocaba de un manotazo.

Entonces sintió que algo le aprisionaba el dedo. Sintió un dolor agudo y cuando bajó la mirada para ver lo que ocurría, jadeó horrorizado.

-¡Alec es un pato! ¡He tocado un pato! ¡Y me ha picado!

El mencionado no pudo aguantarlo más y se echó a reír.

Julian miraba la escena sin comprender.

-Te lo dije. Es el demonio más temible del universo. -Musitó Kit.

-Solo es un pato. -Dijo Julian.

Jace se apartó y tiró de Kit hasta una pared.

Ambos se quedaron ahí apretujados sin querer moverse.

-Los patos son canívales. -Dijo Jace. -Comen otras aves.

El rubio se estremeció.

Ty miró a Jace con interés.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó.

El mayor de los Herondale asintió.

"Cuac"

El pato se había acercado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Jace y Kit se dieron de la mano y salieron corriendo.

Un rato después Ty dijo:

-Creo que a los Herondale les dan miedo los patos.

Julian asintió sorprendido.

Alec suspiró y salió en busca de su parabatai.

Ty cogió al pato y se lo llevó de vuelta al estanque donde lo había encontrado dispuesto a comprobar la teoría de Jace.

Unas horas más tarde, Alec y Julian encontraron a los Herondale escondidos detrás de una torre de juguetes de Tavi.

El niño, estaba muy entretenido cubriéndolos.

-Ya podéis salir. Ty se ha llevado el pato. -Comentó Julian.

Jace le miró dudoso.

Un rato después, Kit y Jace salieron cuidadosamente de su escondite.

Tavi les sonrió por no haber destrozado su torre.

Tiempo después, Ty encontró a ambos Herondale en la cocina.

Jace le miró en busca de algún pato o restos de él.

-Tenías razón. Los patos comen carne de otras aves. -Dijo el Blackthorn.

Después de eso se marchó.

Jace y Kit se miraron y cada uno se marchó por su lado.

Nota: Soy consciente de que seguramente a Kit no le den miedo los patos. Pero bueno. Me ha gustado escribir esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Capítulo 2. Will Herondale.

Will y Jem estaban peleando contra unos demonios que habían encontrado en un callejón.

Will reía mientras cortaba, golpeaba y volvía a cortar.

El último demonio cayó y ambos chicos se apoyaron en la pared para descansar un rato.

El de ojos azules captó un movimiento y se dio la vuelta.

No sabía muy bien lo que era así que decidió acercarse con cautela.

Sacó una daga por si acaso y continuó caminando.

El silencio de las calles era casi absoluto.

Will se dibujó una runa de visión nocturna para poder ver mejor lo que había delante de él y cuando pudo hacerlo, se arrepintió de habérsela puesto.

una manada de los más despiadados demonios se encontraba delante de él mirándolo con unos ojos amarillos aterradores.

El chico no era capaz de reaccionar. Por primera vez, Will Herondale se había quedado paralizado.

Jem había decidido seguir a su parabatai.

Llegó donde él estaba y se encontró con que estaba quieto como una estatua.

Carstairs no entendió por qué Will no se movía hasta que miró hacia donde miraba su compañero.

Jem no sabía si reír o tirarse de los pelos.

Delante de los chicos había una mamá pato y cuatro patitos pequeños que la seguían.

Se habían quedado quietos mirando fijamente a Will.

El chico salió de su parálisis y miró a esas bestias de manera desafiante.

"Cuac"

Aquel sonido espantoso le erizó los pelos de la nuca pero no lo demostró.

Otra mamá pato se acercaba con sus tres patitos.

-¡Nos invaden Jem! ¡Esas bestias nos quieren comer!

Will se acercó amenazante a aquellos horribles seres disfrazados de inocencia. Inocencia que era falsa tal y como él había descubierto hace bastante tiempo.

levantó su daga dispuesto a clavársela a una de esas bestias, cuando se avalanzaron sobre él.

Recibió varios picotazos de dos mamás pato muy cabreadas.

La daga se le había caído de la impresión.

Unos minutos después, cuando Jem consiguió sacar a Will de allí y evitar que volviera para matar a los pobres patos, el Herondale comenzó a despotricar contra ellos.

-Esas bestias inmundas Jem, han picado mi hermosa cara. ¿Cómo han podido atreverse a hacer tal cosa?

James suspiró.

-¿Y si me queda alguna cicatriz? ¿Qué será de mí si me queda alguna cicatriz en mi bella tez?

-No exageres William.

-¿Exagerar yo? ¡Yo no estoy exagerando! ¿Cuántas veces te advertí de que esos bichos eran malignos? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Y tú me hiciste caso? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y ahora esos horribles patos me han dejado la cara y los brazos llenos de picotazos!

Entonces se quedó en silencio y miró a su parabatai con tal cara de horror que Jem se preocupó.

-¿Y si me han contagiado algo? ¿Y si me convierto en un pato? ¿Y si me da la viruela demoniaca? ¿Y si me vuelvo caníval como ellos?

-En primer lugar Will, la viruela demoniaca no existe. En segundo lugar, no vas a convertirte en un pato ni volverte caníval. Y ahora, déjame hacerte una iratze.

El ojiazul permitió que su parabatai le pusiese la runa curativa.

-Y la viruela demoniaca sí existe.

Jem suspiró y se apoyó contra una pared.

Los chicos se fueron caminando después de un rato y llegaron al instituto.

Cuando Charlotte se acercó a preguntar qué tal había ido, Will negó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

Allí, ideó varios planes en su cabeza para acabar con aquella especie demoniaca.

Sonrió malvadamente por sus magníficas ideas y se quedó dormido.


End file.
